


Petals

by irlquicksilver



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Tbh this is just miclarith centered, other characters? really? there are?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlquicksilver/pseuds/irlquicksilver
Summary: Clarith knew Michaela was going to be someone special the day she found the Elphe laying underneath the Millennium Tree sporting a fever and in a state of unconsciousness.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here!! Yay!! Sorry if this is...bad, this was honestly made of pure self indulgence so! I do hope you enjoy it anyway!!!

      Clarith knew Michaela was going to be someone special the day she found the Elphe laying underneath the Millennium Tree sporting a fever and in a state of unconsciousness. Even with her clammy, pale skin she gave off an aura of such beauty and kindness.  
After the Netsuma saved her, she thought it would end there. But Michaela kept on persisting, talking to her whenever she could and even moved in with her. Which was...odd. Hadn't Clarith been told all her life, someone of her race was to be met with a fate of persecution and scorn? Why had Michaela been treating her with such kindness, like she was an actual person instead of just another demon child who never should have been born?  
Clarith accepted her friendship, and they were inseparable. They did everything together, and Clarith didn't think twice about it.  
That was until she awoke with a horrible coughing fit, it felt like something was stuck inside her throat.  
And that's when she coughed it up.

      _A petal._

      Clarith almost let out a scream. What was something like this in her throat? She jumped out of bed and raced towards her mother's room. She felt horrible about waking up the sick old woman, but she was scared beyond her wits.

“M-Mother...wake up...mother...” She whispered, shaking her adoptive mother gently. A groan followed and the woman rolled over, facing her daughter with a smile on her lips.

“What is it, Clarith?” She asked softly, a worried look in her gaze at her daughter's terrified expression. The Netsuma held out the white petal she had coughed up.

“I-I woke up coughing and....I...I coughed up a petal...”

Her mother looked horrified.

_Hanahaki Disease_

       According to her mother, it was a disease that started when the victim felt unrequited love. The flowers would continue to spread throughout her lungs until she finally died from infection. Clarith almost threw up when her mother explained what it was. It was then when her mother grabbed her by the shoulders and begged her to find the person she was in love with and tell them her feelings, Clarith then nodded as she saw the tears brimming in her eyes.  
       But who did Clarith's heart fall for? She already knew for a long time that she was interested in only women, but the women in the village were all so unpleasant and vile, she was confident in saying that she loved none of them.  
       However, as the white haired woman saw every smile her friend gave her; every laugh, every ray of sunlight hitting her gorgeous hair at just the right angle. Clarith then realized.  
She had fallen head over heels for her best friend.  
       Clarith felt something bloom in her chest.

    _Two petals._

She coughed up two petals this time. Her breath was heavy as she tried to recover, leaning on the walls on the outside of her house to recover. Sweat slid down her pale skin, her hand clutching the shawl covering her upper body. She felt horrible, she couldn't imagine what she looked like.

“That hurt...” She muttered to herself, looking at the petals in her hand, “How could two small, delicate things hurt so much...?”

Clarith let them flutter to the ground as she stood up straight, walking around to the front of her house to go back to her farm work.  
She had been avoiding Michaela. She knew it was a foolish thing to do, but she was just too nervous to face her after finding out she had this...condition.  
Besides, what would happen if Michaela rejected her? Would she just...die right there? Clarith shuddered at the thought. Until she was positive on her next move, she would continue avoiding everything.  
But for now, she'd grin through the pain. And she would ignore the spots of blood coating the petals.

_Three petals._

It was getting worse, and Michaela was starting to get concerned. The blooming feelings in the Netsuma's chest were getting heavier and heavier. Clarith would go into coughing fits from working too hard. It got to the point where Michaela had to corner Clarith and beg the information out of her. Clarith insisted she was fine, and it was probably just a cold or something. Michaela didn't seem totally convinced, but dropped the matter.  
The blood spots were getting larger, and soon Clarith created a small puddle with just a few coughs.  
Her mother was stressing out, which Clarith absolutely hated. The woman was sick enough already, she didn't need to worry about her.  
Clarith was too scared to say anything to her Elphe friend, she was scared about whatever would happen. What if he rejected her? What if she just laughed in her face and walked out of her life? What if....what if she hated her....?  
The Netsuma quietly cried herself to sleep that night, she had already accepted her fate.

_Four petals_

Clarith's mother had gone and passed, the Gula disease was too much for her frail body. She cried, she sobbed, she wailed. Michaela comforted her, which only made the heavy weight in her chest worse. Clarith coughed again, clutching her hand to her chest to hide the blood stained petal from Michaela's eyes.

“...Clarith, you've been coughing a lot for a while now,” Michaela remarked, and Clarith could hear the frown in her voice, “Are you sure you're all right?”

Clarith took a deep breath, and looked up at Michaela. Her emerald eyes were full of concern, and she put a delicate hand on the Netsuma's shoulder. In response to that, Clarith smiled.

“I'm fine, Michaela....thank you,”

_Five petals_

The two fled from the village and started a new life in a nearby town. Aceid. Clarith absolutely loved it. The liveliness of the townsfolk and the new life of becoming maids for Keel Freesis took her mind off of her condition, and she cherished every moment of it.  
But this new life came with dangers. Clarith was almost caught coughing up the damned petals many times, it was like the maids had eyes like hawks. She refused to let anyone know.

That soon proved to be difficult.

_Six petals_

It was a night like any other, the two had met each other at the fountain just like always. They were chatting, laughing at what the other said, and telling each other about their day.  
Clarith felt a sharp jab in her chest.  
She hunched over, the pain momentarily blinding her. She felt herself fall off of the fountain and onto the ground. She was heaving and coughing, and Michaela was shouting.

“Clarith! Clarith, what's wrong?! Clarith?!”

When Clarith came to, she saw a pile of petals just below her, along with a few splatters of blood. All was silent, Michaela was rubbing her back gently.  
And Clarith cried.  
Her tears made it worse, and she spat out a petal that had escaped. Michaela moved in front of her, and gently put her hands on either side of the Netsuma's face and made her look at her.

“Clarith, what have you been hiding? Please, tell me...”

Clarith's shoulders shook with each sob. She averted her ruby red eyes away from Michaela's emerald.

“I-I....um...”

Clarith spilled it all. She told her about what her mother said, what the Hanahaki Disease was, and worst of all...  
Who she loved.  
Michaela was silent, both her hands gently holding onto Clarith's shoulders as the woman took deep breaths after her breakdown. The Netsuma clenched her eyes shut, refusing to look at anyone or anything.  
This is it.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

Clarith's eyes snapped open in shock and she finally met Michalea's sad eyes.

“W-What..?”

“Why didn't you tell me? Oh, Clarith...” Michaela trailed off as she held her friend tight. Clarith was too shocked to move. Why wasn't Michaela laughing? Why wasn't she disgusted? Why wasn't she hating her? Why was she hugging a Netsuma like her...?

“Clarith,” Michaela said suddenly, pulling away to meet her face, “I love you too!”

Clairth felt the heavy feeling in her chest vanish slowly. But it wasn't completely gone.  
“...What?” Clarith whispered. Michaela smiled gently.

“Clarith, I love you! I wish you told me...you didn't have to suffer this long...” She whispered.

The heavy feeling in Clarith's chest slowly disappeared, and the woman was brought to tears yet again. But this time, she cried because of happiness.  
She coughed up the remaining petals as she cried, and Michaela gently caught them in her hands. Clarith smiled, for this was the last time she would ever see the petals.  
Michaela smiled at her and dropped the petals, and the two of them watched as they fluttered to the ground. Clarith suddenly remembered her time in Yatski, what Michaela had said to her, and how they made her feel.

_You are the most wonderful person I have met_

_Even if the entire world was to laugh and despise me, I have someone who needs me here. That's all I need to be happy._

Clarith laughed. Yes, maybe she was just a stupid Netsuma; but she was a damn happy, stupid Netsuma.


End file.
